Frozen Godzilla: Prehistoric Peril
by Japan Boy
Summary: Three of four Disney / Toho short stories: after hearing claims of real prehistoric creatures roaming the Mt. Fuji & Saiko Lake areas, the Sugimoto family go to investigate. When they DO see the creatures for themselves, their scientific findings turns to a race for survival...before it's THEM who becomes extinct! Kindly review if read.


**FROZEN / GODZILLA:**

 **PREHISTORIC PERIL**

2017 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Aokigahara region, the base of Mount Fuji, Japan, Thursday, April 21_ _st_ _, 2:30 p.m.:_

Akiko Hirano had visited the well-known forest at the base of Mount Fuji to check out an underground cavern which made itself known after a recent quake that put people on alert but did no permanent damage, & was over as quickly as it began. Being a well-respected speleologist (one who studies caves/caverns) among other fields, she took up the challenge of giving this surprising development a thorough inspection. Seeing it was about sixty feet deep, Akiko had to use her grappling/climbing gear to safely get to the bottom. Descending into the pit, she saw a couple of stalactites & stalagmites from the ceiling & floor, the latter of which was muddled with unsteady rocks. Using the flashlight to guide her way, Akiko saw quite a spacious area with not much to see for the first 10 meters or so.

When she got within 20 meters of the cavern, she saw something unbelievable.

Standing in the middle was a large oval-shaped object that had a sickly white to it, with patches of gray. The tip of it almost touched the ceiling of the cave, & its shape was disbelieving yet undeniable.

Akiko was looking at an enormous _egg_.

 _But what kind of animal could_ lay _such a thing so massive?_ , she wondered.

She took a couple more steps before she started to feel vibrations under her feet. Akiko looked around to see if there was another earthquake, but it wasn't that powerful to cause it or even shake any of the stalactites or even drop them from the ceiling.

Placing her flashlight back onto the egg, Akiko saw that _it_ was the one vibrating instead of the cavern. She heard the sound of something cracking, followed by witnessing it on the massive egg as it developed from the bottom & made its way right to the top, forming a V-split near it. Akiko watched this phenomenon occur, unable to take her eyes off this new discovery.

When she saw a piece of the egg fall away, she gasped at seeing a gigantic circular eyeball staring down on her.

More & more pieces of the egg began peeling/falling off, & Akiko turned to run back to the lifeline & get herself out of this cavern; whatever it was emerging from this giant egg, she _did not_ want to stick around & allow it to step on, let alone _eat_ her.

Grabbing her rope, Akiko started climbing as quickly as she can to escape the newborn creature of the cavern.

Akiko was nearly to the top when the thing broke completely free from its egg & let out something that resembled a sound of a scratching record, followed by a chitinous noise afterwards.

The speleologist stopped to dare herself a quick look at the thing which made the noise, & her eyes widened at the horrid sight.

It only made her efforts to get out of the cavern faster.

The newly-hatched creature let out another cry before Akiko reached the edge & climbed to the top in a haste.

Having gotten herself back onto ground level, she gave herself several moments to catch her breath, escaping what could have been a hideous death.

In two minutes time, the side at the base of Mount Fuji exploded, throwing rocks everywhere.

Akiko barely escaped a rock crushing her from above as the thing which just hatched cried out again before taking to the air.

It headed straight for Akiko's direction.

 _At the same time, at Saiko Lake:_

The brief earthquake opened yet another cavern, only this one was from beneath the waters of the famed tourist lake as an entrance at the bottom of the 90-meter deep lake unleashed a massive life form that swam gracefully out for the first time in eons.

It is also _very_ hungry, & now seeks nourishment.

A _lot_ of nourishment.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _National Museum of Nature & Science, Taito-ku region of Tokyo, Japan, 12:45 p.m., one week later:_

An averagely-weathered day hit Japan's capital as a couple of clouds hung overhead, making the sun play peek-a-boo every few minutes. The destruction by Godzilla's rampage from New Year's Day in 2015 was still present, but in the months that followed the good people have fixed a wide portion & have trains operating on a regular basis, with many roads also reopened for usage.

It was not unlike their rebuilding of the city after the country's defeat in World War II, where they made every effort in putting Tokyo back to its former glory…all thanks to the efforts of diligent citizens.

America could _definitely_ learn something from Japan in this field.

Inside the hall of the museum, the seven members of the Sugimoto family – Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa – stood in waiting for a specific someone, each one wearing a light-fabric jacket & early spring clothes.

"So, your friend really called for _all_ of us to be here today, Tajima?", asked Kristoff.

"My friend & colleague, who's also the dean of this museum, asked me to come here _and_ to bring the family, yes", Tajima said.

"Did he give any specific reason why?", asked Anna.

"Only that it would be better to give us the rundown in person, rather than over the phone", Hidemi said.

"Sounds to us like something must've came up that garners your husband's attention, Hidemi", said Elsa as Tajima's wife nodded.

"That's exactly what was running through _our_ heads as well, Elsa", Akemi said, getting nods from Tajima & Emiko.

The Arendelle trio all looked to each other in wonder before a new voice in Japanese-accented English caught their attention.

"Excellent…all of you have made it!", said a man in his early 50s, wearing blue business pants, black shoes & white dress shirt. His hair was black & styled perfectly for a man his age, & a pair of glasses were adorned over his eyes. Unlike Tajima's pair, these were regularly shaped, not rounded.

Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko smiled upon seeing him, as he did so in return & shook the scientist's hand.

"Good to see you & the family again, my old friend!", the newcomer said, releasing his hand.

"Same here…it seemed like _forever_ , didn't it?", Tajima said, turning to the Arendelle trio. "Kristoff, Anna, Elsa…I'd like for you three to meet Professor Mizaki, a well-known & respected scientist like myself. We've both been to college together, & became the best of rivals as well as friends."

Mizaki walked up to the Arendelle trio, his demeanor the utmost friendly.

"So… _you three_ are the new additions to Tajima's family!", Mizaki says. "It's nice to finally get to see you in person, as Tajima's told me quite a lot about the three of you!"

 _Hopefully not everything_ , the trio thought jokingly, regarding to Elsa's ice/snow powers but dismissed it, knowing he would never reveal it intentionally.

"Well, we've been _living_ with the family for over two years now", Kristoff says, shaking his hand as Anna & Elsa do the same. "Just this past Christmas, we've been officially blessed with carrying their family name."

"He mentioned we're originally from Norway?", Anna asked.

"That he did. I must say…we don't _get_ many Japanese-Norwegians here in Japan, if any", Mizaki joked.

The trio had to smile at that, knowing he could very well be right.

"I guess we must be pretty special, if that's truly the case", said Elsa. "But if I may, Professor…what _is_ the reason for your asking us all here today?"

"It's something I'd like to go over & discuss first with Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko, if that's okay", Mizaki says, gesturing with his hand to the original four members. The Arendelle trio get the meaning, & they nodded.

"We understand", Elsa said. "They can give us the details of it later at their convenience."

"In the meantime, why don't you three take a look around & enjoy the many exhibits this place has to offer?", Emiko suggests.

"I think we'll _do_ just that, Emiko", Anna said. "We always _did_ want to see the inside of a museum!"

"We'll stay together, & in case you don't see us anywhere, just give us a quick text & we'll regroup back here", said Kristoff, showing his cell phone as the ladies nod.

"Sounds like a perfect plan, Kristoff. We'll see you later", Mizaki says, turning to Tajima & gesturing towards the elevators as the quartet nodded.

Getting inside, Mizaki pushes the button that will take them to the third floor & his office.

When they reach it, Mizaki opens the door to a well-spaced room full of books at two walls on opposite sides of one another, with a double window looking over the streets behind a desk with a laptop computer & a sheaf of papers within a brown envelope. On the other side of the desk was a sofa that can comfortably fit five or six people.

As the Sugimoto family entered & Mizaki closed the door, they began speaking in their mother tongue.

"What's the situation that needed us all here, Mizaki?", Emiko asked as the family sat on the sofa.

"Do you all remember hearing about the incident that happened at the Jiyu Camping Grounds over at Saiko Lake?", Mazaki asked as he went behind his desk.

"Yes, we do", Tajima said. "It occurred just this past Saturday in the wee hours of the morning, around 2:30 or 3:00 a.m.. Those that reported it to the authorities claimed that something destroyed the area & killed many people living in the area. Something _big_."

"I'm afraid they're not claims, Tajima", Mizaki said. "The few that survived the carnage saw the creature themselves as they headed for safety. As unbelievable as it may sound, they all swore on their lives that what they saw crushing the area & killing most of its residents…was a live Plesiosaurus."

Mizaki's answer took the Sugimoto family by surprise: they certainly weren't expecting one like _this_.

"Plesiosaurus?!", they said in unison.

"The aquatic reptile that lived during the Age of Dinosaurs… _that_ Plesiosaurus?!", Akemi asked as Mizaki nods.

"The very same, Akemi", he said. "After destroying the camping grounds & killing those unfortunate folks, it then retreated back into Saiko Lake & disappeared beneath the waves. The scenario felt very much like Saiko Lake has its very own Loch Ness Monster – a surviving Plesiosaur which has been seen more than 3,000 times in said lake from the country of Scotland. That's why it isn't so crazy for some to think that a few of them _didn't_ die out when the Mesozoic Era came to an end."

"So, what you're trying to tell us is…", Hidemi started to say as Mizaki nodded.

"Yes. I more than believe their story, Hidemi. It may not be an Elasmosaurus, but because of that famous legend from Scotland, I _do_ believe these people honestly did see an actual Plesiosaurus which caused all that death & destruction last week. The very notion of prehistoric animals still existing in the 21st Century is the _other_ reason why I've asked you all here today: do you also recall that brief earthquake that occurred near Saiko Lake _and_ around the area of Mount Fuji?"

The Sugimoto family nodded.

"We certainly do, Professor Mazaki", Emiko said. "It was partially felt in Tokyo, but thankfully subsided almost as soon as it started, causing no damage to either area."

"Actually, Emiko, it did: a very small fissure opened up near the base of Mount Fuji, & renowned speleologist Akiko Hirano went in to investigate & found a cavern from within. She also found an extremely large egg that hatched a creature which scared her to death upon seeing. She was barely able to get herself out of the cavern, but the thing burst its way out of the mountain & took to the air. Thankfully, Akiko wasn't hurt physically, & despite her fear, she managed to take a few shots of it with her camera."

Mizaki went to the folder & pulled out the papers within. He handed Tajima three of them: one showed a dark shape from its bottom that displayed a pair of legs with clawed feet, wings & a long tail that extends past the photo. The second one showed the thing from behind: still dark, but with more of the wings being visible. The third showed the tail having a diamond-shaped fin at the end of it.

He passed them on to Emiko, Akemi & Hidemi for them to see.

"It looks like a giant winged creature", Hidemi said. "Could it be Rodan, or a possible offspring?"

Mizaki shook his head.

"Rodan's tail isn't that long, Hidemi", he said. "Plus, it doesn't have that fin at the end of it. This thing _does_ have the acquired shape of the pterodactyl monster, but this creature is too different from Rodan. I did some digging around, & came up with a photo that is no doubt the very same creature Akiko saw come out of Mount Fuji."

Again, Mizaki took out a single & handed it to Tajima: this showed a winged creature with the body of a lizard/bird combo, large leathery wings its arms & legs were attached to, clawed feet & hands, & a tail that ended in the shape of an arrowhead or diamond. The head was also a combination of a reptile's & bird's, with a pointed beak full of sharp, forward-slanting teeth. Its eyes were rounded, like a bird of prey's.

Tajima passed this around to his family as well.

"What is this thing?", Hidemi asked, being the last to see it.

"Rhamphorhynchus", Emiko said.

"Rhamphorhynchus?"

"Yes, mama: it's one of the ancient flying reptiles that also lived in the Mesozoic along with the dinosaurs, during the late Jurassic Period. It was first discovered by German paleontologist Georg Zu Munster in 1825, who brought it to the attention of Samuel Thomas von Sommerring of that year. The largest known specimen measured 4.1 feet long, with a wingspan of 5.9 feet. As you can see in the photo, the teeth within its beak were slanted forwards, which enabled it to catch fish with ease. The tail measured almost twice the length of its body & ended in a paddle, which scientists believed it used for steering while in flight."

Hidemi looked at the photo again.

"Unbelievable: I always thought that the first sighting of pterodactyls was with Rodan, when _he_ first appeared in the world back in the year of 1956, when he invaded Fukuoka", she said.

"Believe it or not, mama, there have been sightings of real pterodactyls _before_ Rodan's first appearance", Akemi said to her. "In France, 1856, as a group of men were digging through limestone for a railway tunnel, they'd discovered a pterodactyl with a 10-foot-long wingspan stumble out, flutter its wings, let out a croak & then died only moments after the thing was unearthed. In April 1890, in the state of Arizona, two ranchers claimed to have been chased by a pterodactyl 92 feet long with a wingspan of 160 feet. Fearing for their lives, they shot the creature dead. Their tale was met with skepticism & even ridicule, until six years later another was shot down, dragged to town & photographed. Over the years, the photo was lost & has not been seen since. In Africa in 1923 & 1925, pterodactyls were seen in the areas of Zambia & Rhodesia: strangely enough, this was in the exact same country where the natives believed in seeing a real Brontosaurus deep within its Congo. Those who dwelled there called him Mokele-mbembe, his origin traced back to 1776 – the same year in which the Declaration of Independence was signed in America. One pterodactyl was even found by soldiers during America's Civil War."

"Were there further sighting of real pterodactyls, before & after Rodan's first appearance?", Hidemi pressed.

"That there were, mama", Emiko says. "Sightings of them have been reported in the early 1960s, several during the 1970s, even into the 1980s & beyond. Because we live in a world with giant monsters like Godzilla & Rodan, it _isn't_ that strange at all to see actual living prehistoric animals in this day & age & having it reported. With two live species roaming around in the area, it's no doubt what Akiko Hirano is doing now."

"Not exactly, Emiko", Mizaki said. "After taking her photos, she ran to the nearest authorities to tell them of what she saw, but hardly anyone believed her until she showed them the photos. To ensure they didn't cause a panic with their stories, she & the survivors at Saiko Lake were all taken to the JSDF base & held in their private medical facility under guard. Having heard of their stories, Tsunehiko Sekizawa – a respected scientist in his own right – went to investigate the claims with a team of his own & the cooperation of the JSDF. For three-four days, they've found no trace of either animal. Then, on the fourth day, when they decided to call it quits, Sekizawa & his entire crew went missing. They tried contacting them several times, but got no response. That was three days ago."

"So now you want for my family & I to pick up where Tsunehiko Sekizawa & his team left off, is that it?", Tajima asked.

"I was reluctant to ask you at first due to the extension of your family with Kristoff, Anna & Elsa, Tajima. But you were the only logical choice, & the first man that came to my mind. However, if you feel you don't want to put yourself & your family at risk over this & wish to decline, I'll completely understand."

Tajima mulled it over when his family helped to make the decision for him, starting with his wife.

"Tajima", Hidemi began. "You're one of this country's most honored & respected scientists not only because of the intellect you possess, but also because of the respect & compassion you show to your fellow people in the field of science. If there's _anyone_ who's capable enough to take the reins Sekizawa left behind, it's you. And if you decide to accept this assignment, please know we're all behind you like always…along with Kristoff, Anna & Elsa."

"And it would be _good_ for them to come along with us, papa", Akemi said. "Those three have always _wanted_ to see the nature side of Tokyo: it would vastly remind them of their original home in Norway. I'm sure they'll more than agree to accompany us if we asked them to."

"No matter what dangers we could be facing, papa, we'll do this like a family should", Emiko said. "But it _is_ your choice to make, & whatever you choose, you know we'll support it 100%."

Looking at the determined & caring/loving faces of Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko, Tajima's decision became simple.

He turned to his longtime friend.

"Professor Mizaki…I'll do it", Tajima says, rising from his seat as his friend smiled.

"Somehow, I knew you would, Tajima! Thank you _very_ much!", Mizaki said, shaking his hand.

Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko smile big.

 _The museum's main floor:_

Even though the building has two upper levels & sublevels, Kristoff, Anna & Elsa remained on the ground floor, wanting to see everything on it, from the tree of life to the Origins of Biodiversity. Kristoff & Anna were looking at the latter, never ceased in being amazed & absorbing every detail no matter how big or little.

"Fascinating, Anna!", Kristoff said, staring at the display. "We're all made from _cells_ , rather than skin, bones, hair & everything else that make us what we are! I never would've guessed – not in a million years – that we came from micro-organisms that were first formed over millions of years ago! It really makes one want to know _more_ about where we come from!"

"I hear you, Kristoff!", Anna said. "Just think: this planet of ours was nothing but a hot, gaseous ball of rock until oceans, seas, rivers & streams were formed before the first life from these bodies of water emerged as fish & other types of organisms! Then they started making their way towards the land as amphibians, reptiles & insects, & finally to birds & mammals just like us! Back home in Arendelle, I would've _never_ been able to achieve such knowledge as we do now!"

Kristoff bent into Anna's ear so only she would be able to hear.

"I guess being asleep for over 200 years _does_ have its advantages, huh?", he joked, causing Anna to giggle.

"Let's not get _too_ crazy on _that_ particular subject, shall we?", she joked. "I wonder what _Elsa_ thinks of all this?"

"Why not ask her?"

Anna nodded & looked around for her sister, but couldn't find her anywhere until they rounded a corner & saw her standing at a particular display.

"Elsa?", Kristoff & Anna said in a worried tone.

They saw her staring at the skeleton of a predatory dinosaur, with three fingers on its forepaws & a gaping mouth which was filled with sharp teeth. Elsa kept her gaze at the skull of this extinct carnivorous animal, unable to move from where she stood as if her feet were rooted to the floor. Memories of seeing Godzilla flashed in her mind: when she first 'met' the Monster King in Tokyo at the Palace Hotel Tokyo over in the Chiyoda District, threatening to freeze him, Anna & herself if he dared to take one more step towards them; in Nagoya, when she assisted him & Godzilla Junior in defeating the plant monster Biollante; the island tour where Godzilla & all the other monsters dwelled in the South Pacific; off the Californian coast inside Mechagodzilla after they defeated the resurrected Gigan.

Every time she sees something like Godzilla, Elsa gets immediately reminded of him.

She was like a person hypnotized, oblivious to everything else around her.

 _Almost_ everything.

"Elsa?", Anna says, placing her hand in front of her face & snapping her fingers, breaking the hypnotic hold the dinosaur skeleton had on her.

"Anna?", Elsa said.

"No, it's Janis Joplin. Of _course_ it's me, sis! You doing okay? You've been staring at that thing like your _life_ all but depended on it!"

Elsa took & deep breath & exhaled it calmly.

"My apologies, you two", Elsa said. "It's just that…I go & see _his_ face whenever I look at something that resembles him, even in the slightest."

Anna & Kristoff look at the meat-eating dinosaur skeleton & get a similar reaction: they still find it difficult at times in believing that something like Godzilla could exist in the world, even when Megalon attacked Arendelle over 200 years ago before Elsa put the big freeze on the creature & themselves, along with Sven.

Waking up into the 21st Century didn't change matters, & while they've learned to accept the fact that giant monsters are still in existence, it still give them the shivers every now & then.

They're betting that Merida, Elinor, Eugene, Rapunzel & their animal friends Angus, Maximus & Pascal – each of whom arrived in this day & age via magical time portal – feel the same way they do.

"Yeah, we see _just_ what you mean, Elsa", Kristoff says, with Anna nodding.

Elsa's sister & her boyfriend get into the hypnotized state as the Snow Queen has before the sound of all their cell phones chiming brought them out of it. Digging into their pockets, they fish their devices out & check their messages.

They were from Tajima & the others, making them all smile.

"Says here their meeting with Professor Mizaki is finished, & they're on their way back down", Anna said.

"I can't _wait_ to hear the details of what they discussed", Kristoff said.

"That makes all of us, Kristoff", Elsa said. "Let's head on back to the main hall, where we promised to meet them."

Nodding, the Arendelle trio pocket their cell phones & head for the rendezvous point.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _The Aokigahara region, Friday, April 29_ _th_ _, 10:00 a.m.:_

Once the family regrouped, they rode back home as Tajima gave the Arendelle trio the rundown of their discussion with Professor Mizaki. He also informed them that they'll be airlifted by helicopter by none other than Yoshi Shimazaki himself, as he is leading the JSDF on the search for the Plesiosaurus & Rhamphorhynchus that are allegedly wandering about the area of Saiko Lake & Aokigahara. Gathering some personal belongings, the Sugimoto family – along with Olaf & Sven – were transported by Chinook over to the Tsuhara/Nishinoumi Camping Grounds, where they'll be spending the nights inside one of the hotels along the lake's coastline.

The entire area was evacuated of civilians, giving Olaf freedom to go anywhere without causing a panic among the populace himself. Yoshi & his crew were happy to be able to see the walking, talking snowman again, remembering him from the fiasco that happened in Nagoya one year ago.

Olaf was equally as happy to see them in return, & offered a warm hug to anyone who wished for one.

Politely, they declined but thanked him anyway.

During the night, Yoshi's people kept watch for any unusual activity but found no trace of either the Plesiosaur _or_ Rhamphorhynchus anywhere.

Nobody could decide if they were relieved or disappointed.

At dawn, they all got up to enjoy a good breakfast before commencing with the operation.

Having traveled through the dense Aokigahara forest, the Sugimoto family, Olaf, Sven & Yoshi have so far come up empty after doing so for over an hour before they decide to take a breather.

"Wow, you guys! When you said Aokigahara was nicknamed the 'Sea of Trees', you certainly weren't exaggerating about it!", Anna said before taking a swig from her canteen. "This is a place where a person can _literally_ get lost in!"

"The Aokigahara region also goes by another – and more _infamous_ – name, Anna", said Hidemi. "And that is called 'Suicide Forest'…for the most obvious of reasons."

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf & Sven were caught off-guard by this new fact, the answer clearly stunning them.

"You mean to say that…people come down to this forest just to actually _kill themselves?!_ ", Kristoff asks. "Why in the _world_ would they want to go & do _that_ for, let alone in such a beautiful place like this?!"

Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Yoshi briefly bow their heads in a melancholy manner.

"Their reasons are all their own, Kristoff", Yoshi said. "But Aokigahara has always been associated with death for possibly since the 19th century, when ubasute was quite common."

"'Ubasute'?", Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Olaf asked, clearly confused.

"It was a custom we Japanese used to carry out in the past", Akemi explains. "When an infirm/elderly person was carried over to a mountain & left there to die, either dehydration, starvation or exposure to some incurable disease as some method of euthanasia – a practice of intentionally ending a life to cease their suffering."

"Suicides in this forest have risen in number since 1970, with annual body searches by police, volunteers & even by attending journalists", Emiko said. "They're said to be at their highest percentage in March during the fiscal year's end. Since 2011, the most common means of suicide have been by hanging or drug overdose. That's why there are signs placed at various locations in this forest."

" _That's_ why they're on display – to _discourage_ those thinking of suicide & to seek professional help!", Elsa said as nods from the Japanese occur.

"Well, I for one am _glad_ that you & Hidemi taught your daughters _better_ than to take their own lives, Tajima!", said Olaf in a humorless tone. This time, it was the Arendelle trio & Sven who nodded.

The Sugimoto family & Yoshi smiled at Olaf's remark.

"You needn't worry, Olaf", Tajima said, getting Hidemi & his daughters into a quick group hug. "Akemi & Emiko have always been the best & brightest, even when they were much younger. One day, _they'll_ be running my self-named company & going on research missions just like this one. Speaking of…"

"Time to resume the search?", Kristoff asked as they nodded.

With Yoshi in the lead, the group followed the JSDF commander deeper into the Sea of Trees.

All except for Olaf, who caught something off the corner of his eye.

He saw a pair of squirrels collecting acorns before scurrying off.

Slipping away from the group, Olaf went to the spot the squirrels left at & found a few acorns laying around. Olaf picked up two & examined them closely.

 _Hmmm…a little too_ late _for them to be collecting acorns, now that winter has passed_ , he thought. _Unless they want an early start for_ next _year. Hey…why don't I go_ help _the little tykes?_

With a big smile on his face, Olaf spent the next 35-40 minutes gathering acorns, his stick hands becoming full to maximum capacity. Walking around the forest, he comes across a quartet of squirrels that stare curiously at Olaf, who had approached the little animals & stopped only a foot away.

A big smile came across his face.

"Why, hello guys…and girls, whichever you are!", Olaf said cheerfully. "Decided to get yourselves ready for next winter, huh? Good for you! Here: I've gathered up _this_ great big cluster for you & your family to take home & get a great big head-start on the cold winter months ahead! With what _I've_ accumulated, you sure won't be going _hungry_ anytime soon, I guarantee!"

Just then, another four squirrels come out of their hiding places & join the squadron Olaf was addressing, followed by many others that clamored down the trees & sprung out of the bushes to add to the crowd.

Olaf found himself being stared at by as many as 50 squirrels!

But the living snowman wasn't worried, & his smile resumed as he spoke to his audience of four-legged, furry-tailed critters.

"Wow…I didn't really expect all of _you_ guys coming out of the bush, so to speak!", he says. "But don't you worry none – I _do_ believe I've got more than enough acorns here for all! So, here's what we're going to do: you all each scurry up to me one at a time, & I'll pass out _one_ acorn per squirrel in an orderly manner until all acorns are… _whoa!_ "

Without warning, all the squirrels leaped at Olaf in a tidal wave of fur & little feet as they made a mad dash for the acorns, throwing away all signs of civility.

Olaf was buried in no time!

 _45 minutes later:_

The Sugimoto family, Sven & Yoshi kept searching the forest for any trace of clues that might lead them to finding either or both prehistoric animals roaming the area. It went uneventful for the most part of the morning, making it a dead end & their hopes fading.

Until 30 minutes later.

From a distance of 20 feet, the stench of day-old dung hit everyone's nostrils & they held their noses within their shirts by the lapels to help filter it out. Getting closer, they see the dung pile in a triangular shape at the height of a full-grown man. Checking the vicinity if there was another, they see it was the only one around as Tajima, braving the stench, put on a pair of plastic gloves that reach past the elbows & started digging into the mountain of feces.

Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Yoshi stand 10 feet away.

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Sven stand even further away…at 20 feet, from where they first spotted the ugly mound.

Even from where they stood, the stench hit their noses.

"Man, that is _one_ big pile of dung!", Kristoff said to Sven, who grunted & nodded in agreement & disgust as Kristoff replied 'You said it' in the voice he used for him. Anna & Elsa were about to speak, when they spotted the snowman.

"Olaf?", they said as the girls, Kristoff & Sven turned to see the snowman with dirt patches on his body along with a few small, thin branches sticking out. Olaf even looked as if he gained a few extra pounds since seeing him last.

"Where have you _been_ , Olaf? We were _wondering_ where you took off!", Elsa said.

"And what _happened_ to you out there?", Anna asked.

"Not to mention you looked like you put on a little weight!", Kristoff said. "What have you been _eating_ in this forest anyway?"

"I've just learned never to touch a squirrels' acorns, even if you want to help them", Olaf says. "One moment…"

Taking in a breath, Olaf holds his mouth with his hands as he shoots forth a spray of acorns from his rear end like a fountain shooting water, creating a mound his height. Squirrels nearby race up & attack the mound, carrying whatever they could carry & before departing into the forest for parts unknown. One squirrel was inside Olaf, & this one exits from the snowman's mouth with three acorns in its front paws. Landing on the ground, the little forest creature shoots its nose up in the air like a wealthy snob & trots off to join its brethren.

Forgetting the stench of the dung pile, the Arendelle trio giggle at the display before them.

"Take it from a true outdoorsman, Olaf", Kristoff said, kneeling down to him. "It's best to let woodland creatures like _those_ little guys fend for themselves."

"Yeah okay", Olaf said in a disappointing tone before checking out his physique & becoming cheerful again. "But hey…at least I went & got my _figure_ back to normal! Say…what's _that_ over there?"

Olaf started walking over to where Tajima & the others were, totally oblivious to the smell of the large dung pile the scientist were currently digging his gloved hands into. Braving the horrid scent, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Sven get closer as well, with the Japanese people speaking to each other in their own tongue.

"This stench is really stinging our nostrils, Tajima", Hidemi says. "Is digging into that mound all that necessary?"

"My apologies, Hidemi, but with a mound of feces this size, it's essential to search within it", Tajima replied. "This might help us to confirm if what made it really _is_ one of the animals we're searching for once we put it through…"

Tajima's sudden pause in mid-sentence put his family & Yoshi on alert.

"What is it, Tajima?", asked Yoshi.

"Did you find something, papa?", Emiko asked.

"To answer both your questions…I believe I _have!_ ", Tajima said, pulling his hands out of the pile as his right hand held a long silver object that had a flat surface &, with one end being the cap.

Even from a distance, the Arendelle trio could see what it was that the scientist held.

"My god, is that a… _pen?_ ", Anna asked.

"It sure looks like one to _us_ , Anna!", Akemi said in English, getting nods from the rest.

"I'm afraid you're _both_ correct, ladies", Tajima replied, also in English. "I'm _also_ afraid that this pen once belonged to Tsunehiko Sekizawa."

"How do you know for sure, Tajima?", Kristoff asked.

"Because, Kristoff…it has his initials engraved in it."

The revelation hit the group hard like they just gained extra weight themselves: all were hoping to find Sekizawa & anyone from his team on the last expedition, but they'd never would've expected to do so in such a hideous & grotesque manner. It was really hard on Tajima, as he felt it was a blow to the scientific community in particular, having lost a valued & respected member.

"At least we know what happened to the other team, & why Yoshi's folks lost touch with them", Elsa says softly.

Everyone nodded as Hidemi held her daughters close, with the Arendelle trio doing the same.

Sven bowed his head & moaned softly in mourning as Yoshi simply sighed.

"Papa", Akemi & Emiko say softly.

"Tajima", Hidemi said in the same manner as her husband rose from the ground & placed the pen in an empty bag before removing his plastic gloves.

It took a full minute before Tajima was able to speak again.

"I think we've done enough for today", he says. "Let's head back to the camping grounds before sunset. We don't want to be out here in these woods at night, believe me."

Without another word, Tajima started retracing his footsteps & headed back towards the camping grounds along the lake. Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Yoshi follow right behind, with the Arendelle trio & Sven hanging back several feet.

"You _will_ remember to wash your hands before you _eat_ anything, right?", Olaf called out to Tajima.

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & even Sven turn to him with a menacing scowl, each one appalled at the snowman for making a joke at a critical, heartbreaking moment like this.

"What?", Olaf asked with his arms spread, oblivious to their being upset with him.

Giving up, the quartet sigh & roll their eyes with a shake of their heads.

Wanting to heed Tajima's advice, they catch up to & follow him & the rest back to camp.

The entire trip back was in complete silence.

 _The Tsuhara/Nishinoumi Camping Grounds, Saiko Lake, 9:00 p.m.:_

Yoshi was the one who reported the details to his men, as Tajima was still out of it from shock & sadness: like most other scientists he rivaled with from his school years & even now, it was always in friendly competition like kids competing in fun activities like a good game of baseball or soccer. Never was it to let personal pride getting in the way, thinking each was better than the other; despite being the best they could be, they kept a close & firm friendship & helped one another in times of need.

Losing Tsunehiko Sekizawa from the scientific community was no different from losing a member of Tajima's very own family.

It was why Tajima ate his food in silence, even with his family, Yoshi, Olaf & Sven around a fire in which Kristoff had started as they gathered on the gravel parking lot of the camps. Yoshi's men gave them all privacy, understanding his feelings in the matter but stayed alert for anything unusual.

They've been quiet for the rest of the daylight hours, & into the night.

It was getting irksome for Olaf, & he thinks of a way to drive away this melancholy mood.

Looking around, he sees something that could help in doing exactly that, & he rushed over to grab it with his stick hands.

"Hey, Kristoff…why not strum a few strings on your guitar?", the living snowman says, presenting the outdoorsman with said instrument. "We need _something_ to chase these blues away, don't you agree?"

Kristoff looked at the instrument, but refused to take it.

Instead, he sighed & looked away.

Olaf was going to say more, but Anna cut in before he could utter another word.

"Olaf, please don't take this the wrong way, but…I _doubt_ that Kristoff's in the mood to play some songs tonight, & Tajima's really not in the mood to _hear_ any", she says firmly but softly.

"Anna's right, Olaf", Elsa adds. "Tajima just learned that a fellow scientist has died, & the family needs some space. Let's try & be a little bit more considerate about their feelings, okay?"

"But I _am_ being considerate, Elsa", Olaf says. "Let's try not to forget that Tajima's family isn't just Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko anymore – it's also the five of _us_ from Arendelle, not to mention Yoshi. And at times of depression or sadness, it's usually family that comes to the rescue & help them get out of the slump they happen to be in. Having Kristoff play a few tunes from his guitar to lighten the mood & bring Tajima back to his old self isn't any different. And besides…doesn't Tajima _owe_ it to Tsunehiko Sekizawa & his crew to _finish_ the job they started? He can't do that as he's in a slump, right?"

Tajima & the rest listened to the snowman's words, which had a strong effect on all of them, including the Sugimoto scientist: Sekizawa & his crew began the search for their prehistoric quarries because they _believed_ in their work, as well as the rumors being true to them. Like it is with reporters to take over the reins of those that perished, it _is_ a scientist's duty to carry on another's work should he/she meet their end for what they believe in.

He was filled with a reinvigoration even _he_ didn't think he possessed.

"You raised very valid points, Olaf", Tajima said. "I _do_ owe it to Sekizawa & his crew to complete the task they set out for. And to help me do that, I'll _need_ a little motivation this evening."

"Tajima, you mean to say that you _want_ me to…?", Kristoff started to say as the scientist nodded with a smile, his wife & daughters doing the same.

"Do it, Kristoff!", Akemi says.

"We'd _love_ to hear a few tunes tonight!", Emiko adds.

"Absolutely!", Hidemi includes. "You _know_ how much we adore hearing you & the girls sing!"

"Plus, I think it's time my _troops_ also got an up-close taste of your musical talents", Yoshi squeezed in.

Kristoff looked to Anna & Elsa.

"I guess we better do it, Kristoff", Elsa said, smiling. "And they're not wrong, truth be told."

"Hardly", a smiling Anna said. "Nothing like a little musical motivation to chase the blues away!"

The outdoorsman then turns to the living snowman, still holding the guitar with a big smile upon his face.

"You know something, Olaf? You really _are_ smarter than you look! _Gimme_ that guitar!", Kristoff says, reaching out & grabbing said instrument from Olaf's grip & into his own as he strums a few strings. "Here's a song I learned from the radio that played classic country, & this one kind of fits perfectly into our task. Here we go…"

Kristoff went into full musical mode as he begins strumming his guitar to play & perform a tune first recorded by country star Tennessee Ernie Ford in late December 1949, & released in February 1950.

Like 'The Ol' Pea-picker', as Ernie Ford was called in his day, Kristoff sang the tune slow & fast in spots:

Tonight I heard the wild goose cry

Wingin' north in the lonely sky

Tried to sleep, but it ain't no use

'Cause I am the brother to the old wild goose

My heart knows what the wild goose knows

And I must go where the wild goose goes

Wild goose, brother goose, which is best

A wanderin' foot or a heart at reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

The cabin is warm, & the snow is deep

And I've got a woman, she lies asleep

When she wakes at tomorrow's dawn

She'll find, poor critter, that her man is gone

My heart knows what the wild goose knows

And I must go where the wild goose goes

Wild goose, brother goose, which is best

A wanderin' foot or a heart at reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

My woman was kind & true to me

Thinks she loves me, the mournful she

She's gotta learn that it ain't no use

To love the brother to the old wild goose

My heart knows what the wild goose knows

And I must go where the wild goose goes

Wild goose, brother goose, which is best

A wanderin' foot or a heart at reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

Spring is comin', & the ice will break

And I can't linger, for a woman's sake

She'll see a shadow pass overhead

She'll find a feather beside my bed

My heart knows what the wild goose knows

And I must go where the wild goose goes

Wild goose, brother goose, which is best

A wanderin' foot or a heart at reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest

Wild goooooooooose!

Everybody from the Sugimoto family to Yoshi & his troops applauded Kristoff's rendition of Tennessee Ernie Ford's 1950 country hit, having sung it just as he did in that year. Even Olaf clapped his stick hands as Sven clacked his hooves in the front like they were hands.

"Bravo, Kristoff, bravo!", Kristoff said in his voice for Sven.

"Aw _thanks_ , buddy!", he said in his regular voice.

Like always, his antics get giggles from everyone.

"I think now it's the ladies' turn to dazzle this fine audience of ours, wouldn't you agree?", Kristoff says to Anna & Elsa.

"You must've read our minds, Kristoff!", Anna says, rising up along with her sister.

"And I've got _just_ the one for us to do tonight, Anna!", Elsa said, getting to her sibling's ear & whispering into it.

Anna's face lit up with joy over her suggestion.

"Are you kidding? It's _perfect!_ ", Anna says gleefully as she & Elsa get into an open patch of the lot & begin singing a tune their favorite artist Enya recorded only last year from her recent album 'Dark Sky Island'.

Enya performed it in a surprise appearance at the Universal Studios in Japan back on December 13th, & Anna & Elsa repeat it here on the shore of Saiko Lake.

As expected, the Arendelle sisters perform it just as its regular artist did:

Wait for the sun

Watching the sky

Black as a crow

Night passes by

Taking the stars

So far away

Everything flows

Here comes another new day

Into the wind

I throw the night

Silver & gold

Turn into light

I'm on a road

I know the way

Everything flows

Here comes another new day

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Echoes in rain

Drifting in waves

Long journey home

Never too late

Black as a crow

Night comes again

Everything flows

Here comes another new day

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

(Anna & Elsa do a mesmerizing dance to the song's musical interlude before resuming with vocals)

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

Alleluia, alle-alle alleluia

Alleluia, alleluia

The siblings finish their song with a smaller dance number before bowing to their audience, all of whom clap in high appreciation. It seemed that Olaf was correct in his assumption: a little motivation really _was_ needed to proceed with this mission, & everybody associated with it became filled with renewed determination to see it completed.

A couple more songs were sung before the Sugimoto family turned in for the night.

None of them can _wait_ for morning to arrive fast enough.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Saiko Lake, 11:45 a.m.:_

Some of Yoshi's soldiers stayed awake all night to keep an eye on the area, just in case either or both their prehistoric quarries decides to make an unexpected house call while the Sugimoto family & Yoshi himself slept. They all got up at the literal crack of dawn & ate a fulfilling breakfast before going on with the day's work: small patrol boats armed with an array of depth charges sped through the lake & dropped their loads one at a time as each one exploded beneath the surface with a thunderous boom & a geyser of water shooting up every time.

These blasts can be heard & felt from where the Sugimoto family & Yoshi stood at.

Olaf, like with all things new to him, was fascinated by the depth charges & their performance.

Grins of appreciation & humor adorned each face.

After an hour of inactivity from anywhere in the lake, it became safe for Tajima & his family to head out in the large fishing boat.

Heading out in the middle of Saiko Lake, the Sugimoto family keep an eye out for anything that might resemble the presence of the Plesiosaurus from a churning of water. Down below, Tajima & Kristoff use a more technological method in finding their quarry: a radar that can detect objects no matter how large or small from great distances.

Kristoff had to admit to being impressed.

"It's quite an ingenious device, Tajima", the outdoorsman says. "Though it rather _does_ take the fun out of fishing, if you get what I mean."

Tajima chuckled at Kristoff little joke.

"I know that you prefer the _old_ ways of doing certain things, Kristoff", Tajima tells him. "However, searching for an animal that's _supposed_ to have died out 65 million years ago & has a diet of fish & other small creatures isn't all that 'fun', if you get what _I_ mean."

Kristoff grabs what the scientist meant, & smiled with a nod.

"Point well taken", he says as both men grin. "Shall we head up & tell the ladies?"

"Let's do that", Tajima said before both men ascend the stairs & onto the deck where Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko, Anna & Elsa were checking each side of the boat in a simultaneous manner. Hearing the footsteps of the men, the ladies gather round at the stern of the boat.

"Any luck?", Anna asked.

"The system works, that's a plus", Kristoff said. "However, it picked up no sign of this Plesiosaur anywhere in the vicinity at present."

"But if by chance it _does_ appear any time, this boat's radar will give us an advanced warning of its approach, along with time for us to get clear before it can cause us a problem", Tajima added.

"Good thing this boat _has_ a radar, papa – I'd _hate_ to be too close to this thing if it surfaces", Emiko said.

"There's just one thing, papa", Akemi says. "Once we _have_ found the Plesiosaur, what are we going to _do_ with it? It surely can't stay here at the lake."

Tajima's answer wasn't what his family expected.

"To be quite honest, Akemi…I really don't know", he says.

"Tajima…you haven't thought that far ahead yet?", Hidemi asked as her husband shook his head.

Yoshi, several of his men, Olaf & Sven watch events unfold from the camping grounds back on shore.

So far, things were filled with not much life on land _or_ out in the water.

"Hey Olaf…why didn't you & Sven head out on the boat with Tajima & the family?", Yoshi asked. "It would've been fun for the both of you, seeing the lake from the middle of it."

"I'm more of a landlubber, if you catch my drift", Olaf says, sitting on Sven's back with binoculars in his hands. "I had _more_ than enough time on a boat to last me a lifetime."

Yoshi stared at the snowman, who instantly regretted his words.

"No offense, Yoshi", Olaf said with a sheepish smile.

"None taken", Yoshi said with a grin. "You're probably more of a _flyer_ than a sailor."

Olaf nodded happily, recalling the time he flew in the Super-X III in Nagoya, the plane from Okinawa to Tokyo, & from there to America…not to mention when he rode in Mechagodzilla with Yoshi, Elsa & General Ronald Len Ernie of the U.S. Army when they faced Mecha-King Ghidorah & Gigan in Los Angeles.

It's an experience Olaf could relive over & over again.

The sound of a motor caught their attention, & everyone turned to see a second fishing boat heading out into the lake, heading directly towards the Sugimoto family's own.

"Yoshi…did you give the order to send out _more_ boats to help Tajima & the others?", Olaf asked.

"Actually, Olaf…I _didn't_ ", Yoshi replied, getting on his walkie-talkie & speaking in his tongue. "Whoever this is on that other boat…turn around now!"

Yoshi got no response from his walkie-talkie, or see any indication of the second boat complying with his order.

He got on his device again, speaking in a more firmer tone.

"I repeat: whoever this is driving that second boat, turn around & head back to shore _now!_ That is a _direct order!_ "

Everyone on the second boat blatantly ignored Yoshi's order, even as he kept repeating it. The one in charge of the dozen men on board switched the walkie-talkie off, which Yoshi & company back on shore heard.

It was a red flag for all.

"Why would your men _ignore_ you like that, Yoshi?", Olaf asked.

"Olaf, I'm afraid that whoever's on that boat are _not_ my men!", Yoshi said, getting out his cell phone & calling on Tajima. The scientist answered on the first ring & listened intently before hanging up & giving the rundown to everyone.

"Who _are_ these people if they aren't Yoshi's men, Tajima?", Elsa asked as the boat was now only 10 meters away before it slowed to a crawl.

"We're not sticking around to find out, Elsa!", Tajima said, heading to the motor.

Before he could get it started, the leader of the newcomers – a female with brown hair in a ponytail – and three of her men aimed their automatic weapons & fired a couple of rounds at the Sugimoto family, making them cry out in terror & duck for cover. Thankfully, the bullets only hit the stern of the boat, leaving peppered marks on its hull.

"All of you on that boat… _get up!_ ", the woman ordered in Japanese. "I said _get up!_ If you don't, we'll lob grenades onto your boat & blow you all up!"

Hidemi translated, & they all came up with their hands raised. They got a better look at the people on the other boat: each one was dressed in JSDF fatigue, but were in no way soldiers.

"Very good!", the woman went on in Japanese. "Now…nobody does anything stupid, or we'll shoot you between the eyes! And _don't_ think we can't do so from here!"

"Who _are_ you people?!", Tajima demanded.

" _You're_ the main reason why we're doing this, Professor Tajima Sugimoto! It's because of _you_ that our boss Hisashi Masahiro is dead!"

The name of the deceased Yakuza boss still brought a chill to everyone's spine, especially now that they knew who they were dealing with.

 _So_ that's _it!_ , Tajima thought. _These people are Masahiro's, & they plan on finishing what was started last year!_

"Whoever you are, you're _wrong!_ ", Tajima barked. "Masahiro tried escaping the country to avoid justice, & he & all his men with him were killed by Varan in the process, so you should be taking your anger out on _him_ instead of us! And don't forget: your boss _sold out_ the entire human race to a bunch of cold-blooded, ape-faced _aliens_ , who could care less if he was Yakuza! Perhaps you should go ponder _that_ before you make threats to me & my family!"

" _We don't care!_ ", the woman spat. "All we _do_ care about is that you & this girl named Elsa were his primary targets, & he _swore_ to get even with you both _and_ your family no matter what! So…which one of you here is Elsa?!"

Nobody said anything as the Arendelle trio stared hard at these Yakuza creeps.

"Is it _you_ …the girl with the white hair?!", the woman said, eyeing the Snow Queen.

Elsa just stared harder with even more contempt. She even gritted her teeth in hatred.

 _Just_ wait _until you get on this boat!_ , Elsa thought with fury, vowing to make them each suffer immensely.

"What do you plan on _doing_ with me & my family?! Make us your slaves?!", Tajima barked.

The woman just smirked in a way that chilled everyone's blood.

"No, Professor…we're just going to _shoot_ & _kill_ your precious family one at a time while you & Elsa watch before it becomes both _your_ turns!", she replied coldly, making the Sugimoto family cringe further. "Since _we_ lost _our_ family, it's only fitting that the scales of justice become balanced, wouldn't you say?"

The men with her grin wickedly, & the Arendelle trio didn't need a translation of what they planned on doing; them all raising their weapons & aiming directly at them only confirmed it.

 _Those filthy_ rats _! They planned to kill us all along!_ , Kristoff thought with contempt.

 _Not if_ we _have anything to say about it!_ , Anna thought, getting the picture herself.

Getting a quick glance at Elsa, they all nodded.

The sound of clicking guns drove them into action.

" _DOWN!_ ", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa yelled as the former two hit the deck for cover, along with Tajima & the others.

Only Elsa stayed standing, using her ice powers to put up a thick ice shield in a second just as the bullets had started flying. The woman & her men ceased firing as they saw the wall of ice form before their very eyes, with all of their bullets bouncing off like they were popcorn.

It made their eyes go wide with shock, but it _also_ put the pieces together as to _why_ their late boss Hisashi Masahiro had wanted Elsa taken hostage, along with Tajima Sugimoto.

 _So_ that's _why Masahiro wanted Elsa…she can project ice from her very hands!_ , the woman thought with fiendish glee as her mouth grew into a devilish smile.

"Change of plans, boys!", she announced. "You're to kill everyone on that boat except that girl with the white hair named Elsa! She'll make quite a fine weapon for us when we rule the Tokyo underworld!"

Akemi translated to Elsa of their new plans in record time.

"Not on _my_ watch, they're not!", Elsa said firmly, staring hot daggers through her cold ice.

From below deck, the radar came to life as a series of blips that get more frequent with each second that passes.

Kristoff & Tajima were closest to the sound, & knew that their troubles just escalated.

"Oh no!", they whispered fearfully to each other.

From the right side of both boats, a churning of water erupted that caught everyone's attention. Like a geyser, the water plumed to reveal a terrible sight to all: the immensely long neck of a large reptile that measured 20-25 meters, with a reptilian head that was filled with sharp teeth inside its mouth. The Sugimoto family & Masahiro's followers stared at it with disbelief & dreadful fear, seeing an actual prehistoric animal in the 21st Century.

Its presence certainly didn't go unnoticed by Sven, Olaf or Yoshi & his men even from shore.

 _Those people who claimed that they've seen it were telling us the truth all along!_ , Yoshi thought.

"Whoa, so _that's_ a Plesiosaur…awesome!", Olaf said, awestruck by the thing's sight.

Sven gave an unpleasant grunt & looked at Olaf, making him quickly change his attitude.

"Of course, having the _family_ in grave danger… _not_ awesome!", he corrects.

The Plesiosaur bellowed a growling roar that echoed everywhere, getting Masahiro's followers to act first: ignoring the Sugimoto family (for now), they re-aimed their rifles at the creature & fired away, blazing away like mad. Like a snake about to attack its prey, the Plesiosaur threw its head into the enemy's boat, crushing the roof & throwing most of the men overboard into the lake as debris shattered everywhere. The Sugimoto family dodged whatever came their way as the men continued firing at the Plesiosaur while in the water. Like before, their ammunition & even their grenades they managed to lob at it had no effect upon the massive aquatic reptile; angered by these humans, the creature lunged forth with its head & put the bite on three men in one attempt as each one was swallowed in its gullet. Seeing the ineffectiveness of their guns & grenades, the rest of the men swim away as fast as they can, wanting to escape the fate of their comrades.

But wanting & getting are two very different things, as they were about to discover: the Plesiosaur went in pursuit of each hoodlum making a break for it, lashing out & scooping them up in its toothy maw like a bird plucking insects for its diet. One by one, the men were swallowed up like tidbits by the Plesiosaur until one was left. With his grenade, he had pulled the pin but the reptile grabbed him by the other arm & pulled him out of the water, screaming all the way. It made him lose his grenade, which fell at the stern of the mobster's boat & blew it off in a deafening blast.

With a quick jerk of its head, the Plesiosaur gobbled up the screaming gangster as the enemy's boat started sinking, leaving only their female leader left alive.

Staring daggers at Elsa even through her ice shield, she fired her weapon in a blind rage.

" _I'll kill you, you ice witch! I'LL KILL YOU!_ ", she screamed in her mother tongue over the sound of gunfire as her boat sank. Thankfully, Elsa's ice shield held firm & bullets kept bouncing off.

So fixated on the Snow Queen, she forgot about the Plesiosaur, which _didn't_ forget _her_ : with a push of its head up against what remained of her boat, the woman was violently thrown overboard into the lake & started swimming away in fear. As it did with her men, the Plesiosaur reached out & grabbed the woman but by the legs & lifted her into the air.

She screamed in pain as she felt the bones in her legs get crushed by the reptile's massive jaws.

" _Help me!_ ", she screamed repeatedly as Elsa removed her ice shield once she was thrown away by the beast. Seeing her predicament, Elsa felt only an incredibly small pang of guilt/sorrow for the one that threatened her family; had she & her men actually set foot on her boat, she definitely would've showed them even _less_ mercy than the Plesiosaur.

Getting eaten by the prehistoric lizard was ending their pain quickly.

Tajima saw an opportunity to get his family away from harm, & he attempted to start the motor.

On the first try, it sputtered, smoked & died.

"What happened?!", Elsa asked.

"Their bullets damaged the motor too much!", Tajima said. "There's no way I can get it started in time!"

The Plesiosaur's roar made the family look up to see it toss the woman in the air as she spun for 3-5 seconds before the aquatic reptile snapped its jaws upon her as she disappeared from sight, her screams silenced forever.

The good news is that Masahiro's followers were history now.

The _bad_ news is that, unless something was done to escape the creature, the Sugimoto family will be just as dead.

Its attention now turned to the family, with shivers running down their spines.

Except for Elsa, who came up with an idea to avoid the Yakuza's fate & wasted no time implementing it.

"All of you…get to the railings & hold tight!", Elsa shouted as they did what she instructed, while Elsa got to where the motor was & extended her hands outwards.

"All set, Elsa!", Kristoff cried out.

"Do it, sis!", Anna cried as her sister nodded.

Firing her ice into the water, she got the boat moving forward at the same time the Plesiosaur lunged its neck in their direction. Time seemed to move slow as Elsa watched the large head of the Plesiosaur come closer & closer, staring down its toothy maw & into its gullet past its tonsils, her eyes widening in fright. The Plesiosaur snapped its jaws shut, missing Elsa & the boat by only an inch or two as its neck reached its limit. Elsa & her family were spared a horrific fate, but they still weren't out of danger yet: the Plesiosaur went in hot pursuit of its new victims, speeding through the water & breaking Elsa's ice stream as she creates it. Despite its massive size, the reptile swam through the lake like an expert skier.

Elsa poured on the power of her ice-propelled boat, making it do a left turn & heading for shore.

As she feared, the Plesiosaur was still in pursuit.

The family paid all their attention on the creature itself that they didn't see the direction in which they were heading.

Until it was too late: before anyone can cry out to Elsa, the boat hit the shore & sailed between the RV Park & Camp Koyodai, the sudden switch from water to land jarring the family as the boat crashed into the trees & threw them forward, hitting the deck.

The Sugimoto family was shaken but otherwise unhurt.

"Off the boat… _now!_ ", Anna cried, seeing the Plesiosaur's head reaching forward & getting the family on their feet & over the side in record time. The reptile's head crashed into the boat & shattered it right down the middle, cutting it in half. The family moved away from the remains, lest they be crushed under the weight of the top half which hit the ground & broke into further pieces once it hit.

Anyone under it would've been grounded to paste.

The Plesiosaur roared again & was about to lash its head out again when it was suddenly attacked on the side by a well-aimed rocket from Yoshi, who was on Sven's back with Olaf. The JSDF commander got onto the reindeer's back & had him race down the road even before Elsa got their boat moving with her ice. Sven went full speed & he kept himself steady upon the asphalt, having learned to do so in case of emergencies like this.

It definitely came in handy today, & helped Yoshi arrive just in time.

The Plesiosaur roared in pain & took its attention off the Sugimoto family & onto Yoshi, Olaf & Sven.

"That sure got his _attention_ , Yoshi!", Olaf said. "Let's give him _another!_ "

Yoshi nodded & fired his rocket launcher again, striking the reptile near the same place & making it roar angrily again.

" _Come on_ , reptile! You want a meal?! _Try us!_ ", Yoshi cried out to it.

Its blaring roar gave little doubt on how fed up it was with their interference, & lashed out with its head.

" _Go_ , Sven!", Yoshi & Olaf cried, getting the reindeer moving again as he made a U-turn & started heading back the way they came. Yoshi then took his shotgun & fired round after round at the aquatic reptile, who was getting itself back into the water to pursue its tormentors.

 _Be safe, Tajima, everyone!_ , Yoshi thought, firing his weapon repeatedly.

Even from a distance, the family knew who came to their rescue.

"That _was_ Yoshi…wasn't it?", Kristoff asked.

The others nodded.

"He's giving us the time we need to get to safety!", Hidemi said. "Let's make sure his efforts aren't in vain!"

The family got several yards when a new sound filled their ears.

It was a mixture of how a record would sound like when the needle gets moved across it deliberately, & that of a chitinous noise like the chittering of an insect group. As the family debated it in their minds, a large object passed overhead, creating a gust of wind that was strong enough to shake the trees themselves. Some even broke in half & fell to the ground, nearly hitting the Japanese daughters. It left a clearing large enough for the family to get a view of the newcomer: a large reptile with a main body that was 25-30 meters tall, a wingspan of about 100 meters, a reptilian head with a pointed beak & teeth that slanted forward. Its tail was nearly twice the length of its body, which ended in a diamond-shaped paddle.

Their eyes were agape as the revelation struck.

"Is _that_ the 'Rhamphorhynchus' you mentioned before, Tajima?", Anna asked.

"I'm afraid it _is_ , Anna!", Tajima replied.

 _It appears that Akiko Hirano_ wasn't _so crazy after all!_ , Elsa thought.

Hearing the sounds & seeing the arrival of the Rhamphorhynchus made Sven, Olaf, Yoshi & even the Plesiosaurus all paused to catch the pterodactyl swoop across the forest which currently hid the Sugimoto family & knock down several trees, causing them to seek better cover as the open area grows with each tree that timbered down from the flying reptile's wings, claws & even its tail.

Every tree that fell came close to hitting someone, creating a barrier around them.

"What's it _doing?!_ ", Kristoff wondered.

"Trying to seal us in here before it finishes us off!", Akemi said.

"Let's not _be_ here when it decides to make _meals_ out of us!", Emiko said.

"Everyone, start climbing those fallen trees…quickly!", Tajima said as the family raced over to the nearest tree & began stepping onto it. Just then, the Rhamphorhynchus passed by again & created a gust of wind which knocked everyone off & skidded onto the ground. Getting up, they raced over to another area of fallen trees & climbed, only to be knocked down again when the reptile passed.

The meaning was frightfully clear.

 _This thing's not gonna let us escape!_ , Hidemi thought.

Elsa fought to get up & ready herself with her power to either freeze the creature or drive it away long enough for her family to make a break for it, but was too slow as her body ached from repeated hits. Even with Anna & Emiko assisting her, Elsa was currently too groggy to make with the ice.

They cringed in trepidation when the Rhamphorhynchus made a direct dive towards the family, all of whom were as sore & unsteady as the Snow Queen herself.

It opened its toothy beak as it drew ever closer.

A stream of blue-white flame came from out of nowhere & struck the Rhamphorhynchus in the chest, causing the winged reptile to screech in pain & make a hasty retreat as its body smoked from the intense heat.

The Sugimoto family was spared a horrendous death, but by the _most_ unlikely of saviors, for they'd know that kind of heat blast anywhere.

 _Could it be…?_ , Tajima thought.

"Godzilla?", Hidemi & Akemi say in unison.

A roar similar yet different to the Monster King erupted, which was much higher in pitch than the real thing's.

It was one they've heard before, most recently in Nagoya only last year during the fiasco with the Seatopians.

The sound of trees getting crushed underfoot by this beast was close, & soon the head of a dinosaur-like creature came into view from the forest opening. Its flesh tone was a light-medium green, & sprouted four clawed fingers on each hand. On its back were small bumps that indicated spiked dorsal fins that would later develop in time.

It was an unbelievable sight, & amazingly, a welcomed one.

" _Junior!_ ", the Sugimoto family cried.

Godzilla Junior roared again in challenge to the Rhamphorhynchus & Plesiosaurus, both of which watched as the Monster King's young sibling approached closer. While Junior's intervention was appreciated, he still couldn't see what lay beneath his feet from the trees as he knocked them down with every footstep, putting the family in danger still.

"Tajima, we'd still better get ourselves away from here… _before_ Junior accidentally crushes us!", Kristoff says.

"Or even one of _them_ does! I agree, Kristoff!", Tajima says, referring to the two Mesozoic reptiles. "Let's move!"

Even though sore in spots, the family got a move-on & made their way up & over the fallen trees, just as Junior let loose with another blast of his heat ray at the Rhamphorhynchus, which gains altitude & avoids the deadly blast. Even the Plesiosaurus dodged Junior's weapon by moving its snake-like neck to one side as the projectile hits nothing but water.

With the Mesozoic reptiles busy tangling with Junior, the Sugimoto family got a lucky break & made it out of the forest in good time despite the aches they've felt. Once they emerged onto the road, they were greeted by three welcomed faces, two of which call out their names.

"Sven!", Kristoff said.

"Olaf!", Anna & Elsa said.

"Yoshi!", Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko said.

Sven raced towards them with the snowman & JSDF commander in tow, stopping just one foot away as both of the reindeer's passengers demounted.

"Boy, are _you_ all a sight for sore eyes!", Olaf said. "When that flying lizard started attacking the forest where you'd disappeared into, we feared the _worst!_ "

"We felt the same way, Olaf…believe me!", Anna said.

The sounds of Godzilla Junior breaking more trees & finally getting into close-quarter combat with the Plesiosaurus put the group on alert.

"We'd better get back to the camping grounds!", Yoshi says.

"I have a much _better_ idea, Yoshi!", Elsa said. "All of you…gather round me!"

Doing as Elsa suggests, they crowd around the Snow Queen as she lifts her arms & lets loose with her ice & snow. In seconds, she makes a large ice basket with curved handle that was big enough to fit everyone into before making a large Pteranodon with her snow & bringing it to life, just as she did with both Marshmallow & Olaf. Her Pteranodon grabbed her ice basket by the handle & flew off into the air, taking everyone with it. The Rhamphorhynchus saw Elsa's snow beast & went in pursuit, but Junior let loose with his heat ray between it & Elsa's Pteranodon, catching its attention & driving it away from the Sugimoto family & Yoshi.

Approaching the opposite side of Saiko Lake, Elsa uses her ice powers again to make a platform along the side of the hill, embedded in the rock just outside of the Jiyu Camping Ground area. Having her Pteranodon place the ice basket down upon it, she dissipates their ride with a wiggle of her fingers.

The Sugimoto family, Olaf, Sven & Yoshi have a grand seat to what's sure to be a hard fight.

Godzilla Junior vs. two living relics from the Mesozoic Era.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _Within Saiko Lake:_

After using his heat ray to separate the Rhamphorhynchus from Elsa's party, Godzilla Junior rammed his full weight into the Plesiosaurus like a living rockslide. The impact knocked both combatants into the lake as the Plesiosaur started to lash at Junior with its head, taking bites with every lunge it made. Junior retaliated with scratches from his clawed hands & snaps of his own jaws like that of a feral cat as both creatures waded further out into the lake, churning the water every step of the way. The Rhamphorhynchus made several passes at Junior while he struggled with the Plesiosaur, scratching him with its clawed feet, slapped its wings & whip-like tail, & even pecked at its larger foe with its beak.

Junior was getting angrier with each hit, & became more vicious in his assault.

But so were his enemies: using its head like a battering ram, the Plesiosaur slammed it in the side of Junior's, making him disoriented briefly before putting the bite on his right arm as Junior cried out in anger & pain. Thrashing his tail out of the water, the Rhamphorhynchus grabbed the tip of it in its toothy beak & pulled on it like it was a giant worm or eel. Godzilla Junior cried out again as he felt the forward-slanting teeth of the pterosaur digging into his flesh, along with the winged reptile pulling on it & nearly causing Junior to lose his balance. The young monster rakes at the Plesiosaur's head with his free hand, but the sea reptile ignores them & puts more pressure upon his right arm, drawing blood. Same for the Rhamphorhynchus, who only bit harder & sunk its teeth deeper into the skin of Junior's tail.

If this kept up, Junior would become a meal for both reptiles, & they'll feast on him for weeks.

The Sugimoto family, Olaf, Sven & Yoshi were feeling dread for Godzilla younger sibling.

" _Fight, Junior!_ ", Emiko yelled out in her tongue.

As if hearing Emiko's words of encouragement, Godzilla Junior fired his heat ray at the Plesiosaurus, hitting it only along the side but it was enough to make it release his arm as the reptile's right side smoked from the heat & caused it to retreat some. It gave Junior time to turn his attention to the Rhamphorhynchus, which was pulling his tail even harder than before. Firing his heat ray, Junior gets the flying reptile to finally let go & take to the air to keep from getting roasted; it surely knew to avoid the deadly weapon as one more hit could spell its doom, so the Rhamphorhynchus made sure to steer clear of it.

Junior's heat ray followed the Rhamphorhynchus along the lake, boiling parts of it wherever it touched.

With Junior's attention on the flying reptile, the Plesiosaurus made its counterattack: using its full body, the aquatic reptile slammed into Godzilla's younger sibling & knocked the creature underneath the waves before striking at him with its head & teeth. The Plesiosaurus wished to get atop Junior & crush him under its bulk or drown the young monster.

Little did it know that, like Godzilla himself, Junior was capable of breathing underwater.

Using his tail like a whip, Junior struck the Plesiosaur in the side of its head, causing it to see stars before throwing it off him & forcing it to land upon its back like a turtle, making a big splash where it landed. As Junior rose from the water to continue the fight, the Rhamphorhynchus flew in & attacked the young monster with its clawed feet & pointed beak to his face, causing deep cuts & coming close to gouging his eyes out.

Were it not for Junior's quick thinking of firing his heat ray at the flying reptile, he might've lost one or both his eyes from all the scratching/poking the thing did.

Barely able to dodge the ray of immense heat, the Rhamphorhynchus put distance between Junior & itself, hopping around in the air like a kangaroo & crying out to its enemy in chitinous chirps, taunting Junior. Godzilla's young protégé fired his heat ray at the annoying Rhamphorhynchus, which flew up & out of range. Junior's beam hit only the water & a portion of the lakeside, blasting a piece of the road & several trees.

Like a serpent with flippers, the Plesiosaurus sprung out of the lake & wrapped its body around Junior's own before putting the squeeze upon him. Godzilla Junior felt the immense pressure of the Plesiosaur's constricting strength, & fought even fiercer to get the creature off. But the aquatic reptile was too stubborn to let go, & Junior thrashed more wildly to get it loose.

The Rhamphorhynchus took this as its chance to do some real damage to Junior by flying straight towards him & used its claws to tear into his flesh atop his head. Making another pass, the flying reptile scratched along Junior's back that caused the young monster to cry out in pain. Junior wanted to use his heat ray, but the Plesiosaur constricted his body too tightly for him to do so. The aquatic reptile's head was right next to Junior's on the right, underneath his jaws that prevented him from using his primary weapon. Another passing strike from the Rhamphorhynchus caused Junior to cry out, & soon he would be under their mercy unless he does something to turn the tide.

Elsa was about to intervene & assist Junior when she saw that Godzilla's sibling looked to be planning something: staying as steady as he could, he watched the Rhamphorhynchus make a beeline for him with its beak in a position to stab Junior & hopefully put an eye out or even puncture his skull if there was enough momentum in the pterosaur's charge.

Closer, the Rhamphorhynchus heads straight for Junior's face where he's most vulnerable.

Godzilla's young sibling keeps a close watch on the approaching danger.

Once the flying reptile gets to a specific range, Junior made his move: moving himself in the right position, he aims the Plesiosaurus' head in the exact spot where the Rhamphorhynchus' beak would strike, so that instead of hitting Junior in the eye, the flying reptile's beak would poke & put out the Plesiosaurus'. Having no time to slow down or even abort its charge, the Rhamphorhynchus unintentionally rams its pointed beak into the Plesiosaurus' right eye, plunging deep into it as it gets splayed with bloody ichor as the aquatic reptile roared in anguish from losing its right eyeball & leaving it all but blind on that side.

The Sugimoto family, Yoshi, Sven & even Olaf had to briefly avert their own eyes from a horrible sight.

 _Ouch! Talk about 'an eye for an eye'!_ , Kristoff thought humorlessly.

Having realized what it's done, the Rhamphorhynchus had retracted its beak from the Plesiosaurus' gouged-out eye socket as the aquatic reptile slinked off Junior like a rag doll & fell into the water. Before the Rhamphorhynchus can launch another counterattack, Godzilla Junior fired his heat ray at the winged reptile & hit it directly on its main body. The flying reptile screeched in agony as the projectile scorched its body even worse than before, & the power of it was driving it back several dozen meters. No matter where the pterosaur went, Godzilla Junior's heat ray never left it, & soon other parts of its body began catching fire, the screeching of intense pain becoming louder.

Unable to take any more punishment, the Rhamphorhynchus' body exploded in several pieces – head, wings, tail & main body – that went flying everywhere in flaming wrecks, most of which splashed into the lake & were doused.

It may be the end of one prehistoric creature, but neither the Sugimoto family, Yoshi, Olaf, Sven _or_ even Godzilla Junior were out of the woods yet: the Plesiosaurus returned with a vengeance, rising up from beneath the lake & wrapping its serpentine neck around Junior's own, doing so in a quick & decisive manner before the young monster can retaliate. It encircled Junior's neck like an anaconda, & began to squeeze like one.

Before too long, Junior's mouth began foaming from lack of oxygen, & his eyes started going into his head.

"Junior!", Tajima, Hidemi, Akemi, Emiko & Yoshi said.

"Come _on_ , Junior…you _have_ to fight back!", Olaf cried out as Sven nodded with a grunt.

"He can't _do_ that unless he gets _air_ inside of his lungs first, Olaf!", Anna said, turning to her sister. "Elsa…"

"Way ahead of you, Anna!", the Snow Queen says, placing her right hand out & shooting a stream of her ice directly at the Plesiosaurus' head, who doesn't see it coming due to the gouged-out right eye & with its left one viewing Junior.

Elsa's ice covered the Plesiosaurus' mouth & nostrils in a tight seal, cutting off _its_ breathing passages & forcing to release its hold on Junior.

"Good strategy, Elsa! Let's see how _he_ likes not being able to breathe!", Kristoff says as Elsa nodded.

Backing away from Junior, the Plesiosaurus swiveled its head madly as it attempted to break free of the ice Elsa had shot into its mouth & nose. Deciding finally to bite it off, the Plesiosaurus crushed the ice in its mouth & was able to get fresh air into its lungs before getting back into battle.

Unfortunately for it, Godzilla Junior has _already_ done so: with his breathing passages now free from constriction, Junior unleashes his heat ray at the Plesiosaurus' head as its remaining eye widened in surprise seeing blue-white heat in its direction. Unable to avoid its deadly charge, Junior's projectile hit the Plesiosaur on contact, letting out a boisterous roar of anguish for seconds before it & part of its neck exploded like an overripe melon. Pieces of burnt flesh & bone were scattered, leaving a lifeless husk of a body with tail, flippers & part of a neck.

Junior watched the headless body fall into the lake with a splash, disappearing from sight before bellowing a victory roar that was heard all around Saiko Lake.

 _Ouch! And I thought people complained & freaked out whenever I lose _my _head!_ , Olaf thought, placing his stick hands upon said appendage.

"He did it! Junior did it!", Akemi said in her tongue as her sister, parents & Yoshi all nodded.

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa & Sven smile at Junior's victory over his prehistoric opponents.

Godzilla Junior lets out another victory roar when he's suddenly hit by something his sixth sense has just picked up: it'd been first felt by the young monster before when he visited Tokyo's Kanegatake region, then again in Nagoya, & once more when a pair of helicopters flew over his island home in the south Pacific.

Like his older sibling, Godzilla Junior hasn't forgotten it once he caught its scent.

And he knows it's right here in Saiko Lake only several meters away.

Junior slowly but surely turned in the direction of the Sugimoto family & company…to one person in particular.

Elsa felt that dreaded sense of deja-vu coming back to her & those by her side, having lived through this scenario for the first time in Tokyo's Chiyoda District after Godzilla defeated Marshmallow.

It was even more reminiscent when Junior started approaching the ice platform at a slow pace.

Yoshi's walkie-talkie came to life on his belt.

" _Commander Shimazaki! Come in, commander! Godzilla Junior is approaching your position, sir!_ "

Yoshi grabbed his communicator & spoke firmly but calmly into it.

"Yes, we know. Nobody open fire upon Junior unless I give specific orders to. Understand?"

" _Copy that, sir: we'll refrain from attacking unless you say otherwise._ "

Placing the device back on his belt, Yoshi watches Godzilla Junior get larger in sight the closer he gets.

Hardly anyone spoke as Godzilla's sibling made his way over.

Except for Olaf.

"Yyyyeah, Godzilla Junior's definitely heading our way here, you guys", he says before lowering his voice & placing a hand over to his face. "Elsa…why are we all standing around here for with Godzilla's youngling coming this way? Don't you wanna, you know…make with the big bird & fly us outta here?"

The Snow Queen couldn't say anything, being too numb with the memory as were Anna & Kristoff.

Sven was just as immobile, having not been near giant monsters since the Kanegatake region when both Ganime & Kameoba attacked, & in Nagoya when the Seatopians' Destoroyah & Biollante made themselves known.

"Tajima, could it be that Godzilla Junior _knew_ about the Plesiosaurus & Rhamphorhynchus, & came here to confront them?", Hidemi asked in her tongue.

"It could be that factor, mama!", Emiko said. "Or it could _also_ be that Juniorcaught scent of Elsa's power, exactly as Godzilla himself did!"

"Whatever the reason is, Emiko, Hidemi, let's all keep calm & not do anything that could goad Junior in any further conflict", Tajima said. "Like Godzilla, he's more than capable of protecting himself in a fight despite his young age."

Akemi relayed what was said in English to the Arendelle trio & Olaf, & they followed their lead even as Junior was now only 15 or so feet away, staring at those on Elsa's ice platform. The young monster tilted his head slightly to the right & then left, but did not attack with either his heat ray or even his hands or tail.

Mostly he was looking at Elsa, but also took notice of everyone else – including Olaf, who stared back with an equal sense of curiosity.

That's when it hit the Arendelle trio.

"Honestly, I really don't think Junior tends to cause us any harm, you guys", Kristoff says.

"Anna & I are getting that very same feeling, Kristoff", Elsa said. "It's almost like he's quite…"

"Curious!", Anna said, turning to Tajima & the rest. "We seem to recall you once mentioned to us that Junior here had more actual contact with humans than Godzilla did when he was only a baby, remember?"

It struck Tajima & company at that same time.

"We _did_ , Anna!", Akemi said. "Since the day he was born, Junior had been treated very kindly by people when he was first hatched & raised in Japan before being sent over to Okinawa! Aside from his fighting spirit, he still possesses the curiosity of children!"

"And it could be he's most curious about _you_ , Elsa", Yoshi says.

"It's not too surprising, Yoshi", Elsa says. "I _did_ lend him my assistance during that fiasco in the Kanegatake region, followed by Nagoya shortly after. Plus, I _also_ helped save his life just now."

"So, now that Junior's curiosity is being fulfilled, where do we _go_ from here?", asked Olaf.

"I may have an idea about that, buddy", Kristoff says, heading over to Sven & unlatching his guitar from his side.

"You're…going to play some _music_ for Junior?", Hidemi wondered.

"Is that _really_ a wise idea, Kristoff?", Olaf asked. "What if he finds it offensive & decides to show it by roasting us all to a crisp?"

"Somehow, Olaf, I _doubt_ that Junior will do such a thing to any of us", Elsa said with a grin. "Besides, if that really _was_ his intention, he wouldn't have to get up close to do it – he could've easily done so from a distance."

"And he _also_ could'vedone so to us in the past, but didn't", Anna said, also smiling. "And you know what they say about music soothing the savage beast."

"I just happened to come up with a pair of songs that could help us do that", Kristoff says, whispering in Anna & Elsa's ears. Hearing his suggestions, they smiled wider & nodded, loving them.

"They're _perfect_ , Kristoff!", said Anna.

" _I'll_ say that they are! Shall we?", Elsa said, creating an ice stool for Kristoff to sit down, which he does.

Guitar in hand & the Arendelle sisters by his side on the right, Kristoff started playing on his instrument as Junior watches with more curiosity as he can hear music being played. The Arendelle trio perform a song that was popularized by folk group Peter, Paul & Mary in 1963, & was written by Leonard Lipton as a poem in 1959.

As Kristoff stated, it was a soothing number with him on lead as Anna & Elsa joined in at certain points:

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff

And brought him strings & sealing wax & other fancy stuff. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail

Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail

Noble kings & princes would bow whene'er they came

Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys

Painted wings & giant's rings, make way for other toys

One gray night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more

And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain

Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane

Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave

So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea

And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Leeeeeee

Throughout the song, Godzilla Junior heard both the music & the singing voices of the Arendelle trio, which more or less _did_ have a provocative & lasting impact upon the young monster.

Like the song itself, it gave Junior a soothing effect & had him clamoring for more.

He was about to get his wish, because Kristoff immediately began on strumming the strings on their second song in a similar yet still mellow & soothing manner. The only difference now is that only Anna & Elsa will be doing the vocals on a song that was both written & sung by artist Shelby Flint in 1960/61

Both sisters from Arendelle sing it with grace as Shelby did in that era:

Got an angel on my shoulder

Got a penny in my pocket

And I found a four-leaf clover

And I put it in my locket

Wished on all the stars above me

And I caught the nearest rainbow

Gonna find someone to love me

Gonna find someone to love

Well I tossed a lot of nickels in the wishing well

And saved the fortunes that the fortune cookies tell

I got a lucky penny & a mustard seed

But a warm & tender love is all I need

And I want a love that lingers

And a strong one through & through

So I'm gonna cross my fingers

That I'll find a boy who loves me true

And I'm gonna love him too

Well I tossed a lot of nickels in the wishing well

And saved the fortunes that the fortune cookies tell

I got a lucky penny & a mustard seed

But a warm & tender love is all I need

And I want a love that lingers

And a strong one through & through

So I'm gonna cross my fingers

That I'll find a boy who loves me true

And I'm gonna love him too

And I'm gonna love him too

And I'm gonna love him too

And I'm gonna love him too

Godzilla Junior suddenly lets out a roar that wasn't as loud or as threatening, but more in a pleasing tone that all but indicated to the Sugimoto family & company that he enjoyed what he'd just listened to. His head even bobbed slightly as if in approval of the music & voices that hit his ears.

They all noticed that Junior must've been happy with it all, & they all smile in appreciation that Kristoff's idea of playing a little music to Godzilla's younger sibling did the trick: even though in possession of a fierce fighting spirit & is an exact replica of the original Monster King sans the rear dorsal fins, Godzilla Junior still maintains his side of innocence.

Being satisfied by the music & singing, Junior backed away from Elsa's ice platform before turning away & started heading southwards, wading through the lake & getting onto land near Camp Koyodai & entering the Aokigahara forest.

"I'm no expert on monster behavior, but…I think Junior _likes_ us!", Olaf says cheerfully.

The Sugimoto family & Yoshi giggle softly from the snowman's little joke.

"That _could_ be true, Olaf", Akemi says as Emiko nods.

"Wouldn't surprise us", Kristoff, Anna & Elsa say with grins.

"It's a good bet that Junior's on his way back home, now that the threat has passed", Hidemi said in her tongue to her husband, who nods.

"He should still be surveyed to make sure that he does, just in case", Tajima replied.

"Already ahead of you, Tajima", Yoshi says, getting on his walkie-talkie. "Have the team keep a close watch on Junior's progress. Let's make certain he heads for the ocean, & get his path cleared of any people who happen to be directly in it. For the most part, let's allow Junior to go his own way."

" _Understood, sir: setting up air surveillance now_ ", came the reply.

Everyone watched Junior disappear from sight, wishing him well.

"Domo arigato, Junior", Tajima & Hidemi say.

"Safe journey home, Godzilla Junior", Emiko said in her tongue as Akemi nods.

 _Sayonara, Junior…until we meet again_ , Elsa thought.

Junior unleashed a roar that was heard even as he was quite a distance away.

The Sugimoto family, Olaf, Sven & Yoshi couldn't help but to smile.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _National Museum of Nature & Science, Tokyo, Monday, May 2_ _nd_ _, 10:30 a.m.:_

Once Godzilla Junior was out of sight, Elsa summoned her ice basket & snow Pteranodon to get them back down to the camping grounds, dissolving her ice platform in the process before doing the same with her transport. Yoshi's men had kept close tabs on Godzilla Junior to make certain he went nowhere but the ocean.

To everyone's relief, he had: Junior _did_ cause some damage to the city of Fuji just south of Mount Ashitaka, but it was minor & void of people, who were given an early warning of his approach to get clear. Once Godzilla Junior entered Suruga Bay, he headed further out & avoided any islands nearby.

He _was_ going home, & Japan became relieved once word got out.

On Monday morning, the Sugimoto family went to see Professor Mizaki at his museum in his office, where Tajima gave his good friend the rundown of what occurred over the weekend at Saiko Lake…while leaving out Elsa's involvement of her ice powers, of course.

Mizaki absorbed every word that came from Tajima's mouth, clearly fascinated.

"I guess we all owe Akiko Hirano & the survivors of Saiko Lake a big apology", Mizaki said in English. "All their claims of seeing a real pterodactyl & Plesiosaurus turned out to be true."

"Thankfully, Yoshi & his men released everyone – including Akiko – with a compensation fee for their troubles", Hidemi said. "Having received a large sum, they can use it to rebuild what was destroyed in the area."

"And word of the Plesiosaurus & Rhamphorhynchus became known to the public?", Anna asked.

"It was featured in this morning's paper & on local broadcasting, yes", Mizaki says. "Godzilla Junior's involvement was also featured, & the areas he damaged getting to & from Saiko Lake were minor & can be repaired in no time. All in all, I'd say that this mission was a complete success – all thanks to you & the family, Tajima. I _knew_ you were the right man for the job!"

"It was nothing, Mizaki", Tajima said, shaking his friend's hand. "It was simply a matter of completing the work of a fellow scientist. My only regret was that Sekizawa himself isn't here to enjoy the fruits of this success he helped to start. His & Akiko Hirano's discoveries really make us think more about the properties of suspended animation."

 _As would we_ , Elsa thought, knowing she's the reason why she, Anna, Kristoff & Sven were put in her ice to defeat Megalon in Arendelle years ago, only to wake up 225 years later in the modern world.

Winking at Anna, Kristoff, Hidemi, Akemi & Emiko was all they needed to get the picture, & they grinned.

"Tsunehiko Sekizawa & his team would be _very_ happy knowing you completed what they started, Tajima", replied Elsa. "And a piece of the scientist will always remain with you."

"You're most correct about that, Elsa", Tajima said, digging into his pocket & taking out the silver pen Sekizawa once owned for everyone to see, cleaned & ready for use.

"It's a neat-looking pen that still writes, Tajima", Kristoff says. "We're sure that Sekizawa would _want_ you to be in possession of it. Think of it as carrying on a brilliant legacy."

Tajima & Mizaki smiled.

"He would love that, Kristoff. He would love that a _lot_ ", Tajima said, staring at the silver pen with the initials 'T.S.' engraved in red letters on it.

This pen once had a proud owner in the field of science named Tsunehiko Sekizawa.

Now it belonged to someone whose reputation matches his, if not surpassing it.

Tajima Sugimoto.

The family & Professor Mizaki celebrated their success with a hearty lunch.

 **MEMORIALS:**

Joan Tisch, Matriarch of Family That Owns New York Giants & Philanthropist, 90 (1926-2017)

Brad Bufanda, Actor Known for Supporting Role on 'Veronica Mars' TV Series, 34 (1983-2017)

Ed Flanagan, First Openly Gay Lawmaker Elected to Statewide Office, 66 (1951-2017)

Susan Linnee, Former AP Bureau Chief in Madrid & Nairobi, 75 (1942-2017)

Gloria Fallon, Mother of 'Tonight Show' Host Jimmy Fallon, 68

Robert Knight, Singer of 1967 Original Version of 'Everlasting Love', 71 (1945-2017)

Rick Stelmaszek, Former MLB Coach for the Minnesota Twins, 69 (1948-2017)

Roy Halladay, Former Two-Time Cy Young Award-Winning Pitcher, 40 (1977-2017)

Richard Gordon, Apollo 12 Astronaut who Flew Around the Moon, 88 (1929-2017)

Nancy Friday, Pioneering Novelist of Women's Erotic Fantasies, 84 (1933-2017)

Gordon Sakamoto, Former AP Bureau Chief of Hawaii, 82 (1935-2017)

Chuck Mosley, Former Frontman for Faith No More, 57 (1959-2017)

Brian Connolly, Three-Sport Star at Commack High School, 69 (1948-2017)

John Hillerman, Actor Best Known as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III on TV's 'Magnum P.I.', 84 (1932-2017)

Karin Dor, German Actress who Played Bond Assassin Helga Brandt in 'You Only Live Twice', 79 (1938-2017)

Paul Buckmaster, Music Arranger/Conductor who Worked with David Bowie, Elton John & Others, 71 (1946-2017)

Frank Liberto, Introduced Nachos to the Ballpark, 84 (1933-2017)

Joe Fortunato, Former Linebacker for the Chicago Bears, 87 (1930-2017)

Antonio Carluccio, Celebrity Chef, 80 (1937-2017)

Robert De Cormier, Singer & Arranger who Bridged Classical & Folk Music, 95 (1922-2017)

Thomas Hudner Jr., Navy Pilot Awarded the Medal of Honor for Heroism in Korean War, 93 (1924-2017)

Nancy Zieman, Longtime Host of Wisconsin Public Television's 'Sewing With Nancy', 64 (1953-2017)

Jim Rivera, Outfielder on the 1959 'Go-Go' White Sox Pennant-Winning Team, 96 (1921-2017)

Bobby Doerr, Hall of Fame Second Baseman for the Boston Red Sox, 99 (1918-2017)

Herb Lee, San Francisco's First Chinese-American Police Officer, 84 (1933-2017)

John H. Cushman, War Hero who Served in Vietnam & on D-Day During World War II, 96 (1921-2017)

David Poisson, French Downhill Skier, 35 (1982-2017)

Liz Smith, Premier Gossip Columnist, 94 (1923-2017)

Jeremy Hutchinson, Top British Lawyer in High-Profile Cases, 102 (1915-2017)

Robert Citkovic, Former Fire Chief from Brooklyn & Vietnam War Veteran, 74 (1943-2017)

Ferdie Pacheco, Served as Cornerman/Ringside Physician for Muhammad Ali, 89 (1927-2017)

Jeff Schock, Longtime Associate for Billy Joel, 64 (1953-2017)

Gustav Ahr, Rapper, Singer & Fashion Model who Went by the Name of Lil Peep, 21 (1996-2017)

Azzedine Alaia, Fashion Designer Known for Clingy Style, 77 (1940-2017)

Malcolm Young, Founding Member of Hard Rock Band AC/DC, 64 (1953-2017)

Hiromi Tsuru, Japanese Voice Actress Best Known for Bulma in 'Dragon Ball' Anime Series, 57 (1960-2017)

Harry W. Stein, Former Postal Worker from Freeport & World War II Veteran, 93 (1924-2017)

Ann Wedgeworth, Actress Best Known for 'Scarecrow' & 'Three's Company' TV Programs, 83 (1934-2017)

Mel Tillis, Country Music Legend, 85 (1932-2017)

Earle Hyman, Actor Well Known for Grandpa Huxtable on 'The Cosby Show', 91 (1926-2017)

J.C. Caroline, Former Defensive Back for the Chicago Bears, 84 (1933-2017)

Pancho Segura, Tennis Great who Won 3 U.S. Pro Tennis Championship Titles, 96 (1921-2017)

Terry Glenn, Former NFL Wide Receiver for New England Patriots & Dallas Cowboys, 43 (1974-2017)

Jacob Thompson, 9-Year-Old Boy from Maine whose Christmas Wish was Fulfilled

Jana Novotna, Former Wimbledon Champion who Also Won 3 Olympic Medals, 49 (1968-2017)

Warren 'Pete' Moore, Motown Singing Legend who Helped Founded the Miracles, 78 (1939-2017)

Della Reese, Singer & Actress Known as Tess in TV's 'Touched By An Angel', 86 (1931-2017)

Naim Suleymanoglu, Turkish Olympian Weightlifter Known as 'Pocket Hercules', 50 (1967-2017)

Dmitri Hvorostovsky, Famed Russian Baritone, 55 (1962-2017)

Gerald Chiano, Vietnam War Veteran who Urged Cancer Tests for Fellow Veterans, 68 (1949-2017)

Andre Williams, Army Veteran & Advocate for ALS Awareness, 57 (1960-2017)

Maurice Hinchey, Former New York Congressman who Championed Environmental Issues, 79 (1938-2017)

Jon Hendricks, Innovative Jazz Vocalist Referred as the 'James Joyce of Jive', 96 (1921-2017)

David Cassidy, 1970s Teen Idol & Pop Star, 67 (1950-2017)

George Avakian, Influential Russian-Born Jazz Producer, 98 (1919-2017)

Wally McNamee, Prolific & Prize-Winning News Photographer, 84 (1932-2017)

Luis Bacalov, Oscar-Winning Film Composer, 84 (1933-2017)

Steve 'Snapper' Jones, Former NBA/ABA Player & Broadcaster, 75 (1942-2017)

Wood Moy, Actor Best Known for Lead Role in 1982's 'Chan Is Missing', 99 (1918-2017)

John Thierry, Former NFL Defensive End who was First Round Pick for Chicago Bears, 46 (1971-2017)

Tommy Keene, Critically Acclaimed Power Pop Musician, 59 (1958-2017)

Rance Howard, Longtime Actor & Father of Director Ron Howard, 89 (1928-2017)

Mitch Margo, Original Member of 1960s Doo-Wop Group The Tokens, 70 (1947-2017)

Vincent Scully, Architecture Historian, 97 (1920-2017)

Walter Reyes, Former Tailback at Syracuse, 36 (1981-2017)

Anthony Senerchia, High School Football Player who Inspired ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, 46 (1971-2017)

Harry Pregerson, Ninth U.S. Circuit Court of Appeal Judge, 94 (1923-2017)

W. Marvin Watson Jr., Top Aide to Lyndon B. Johnson, 93 (1924-2017)

Wayne Cochran, Singer Known as the 'White Knight of Soul', 78 (1939-2017)

Bud Moore, NASCAR Hall of Famer & Decorated World War II Veteran, 92 (1925-2017)

Joseph L. White, Psychologist Known as the 'Father of Black Psychology', 84 (1932-2017)

Shadia, Iconic Egyptian Singer & Actress, 86 (1931-2017)

Heather North, Voice Actress Best Known for Voicing Daphne in 'Scooby-Doo' Cartoons, 71 (1945-2017)

Jim Nabors, Actor Best Known as Gomer Pyle in 'The Andy Griffith Show' & 'Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.', 87 (1930-2017)


End file.
